Lure
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Warnings: ERLICEST! SMUT! OOC MAJOR! So much so that I am not even sure this are the same characters! Just read and eNJOY!


Okay I am not sure were the Hell this idea came from and I don't feel like explaining my actions. I called it Lure 'cause I couldn't think of anything else to call it! Is lame

Warnings: ERLIEST! SMUT! OOC MAJOR! (So much so that I am not even sure this are the same characters!) Just read and eNJOY!

Don't own FMA.

* * *

Lure.

A lonely sickle moon cast no light to the earth and the stars were accompanied by soft dark clouds. It was well past midnight when Ed found himself face-to-face of a very dismal Alphonse. He was sitting in front of his mirror contemplating whether or not he should go out for a late meal or wait and do an early breakfast.

"Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing will ya? I'm not paying you a small fortune for nothing you know!" Ed snapped at the two servants standing behind him. One was combing his long golden hair while the other was busy setting it into a style to make him look more attractive. They both bowed their heads in apology and started their work again when Al came storming into his apartments.

As he walked over to the mirror, Ed stared longingly at him pure lust racing through his body as his eyes soaked in his slightly feminine form.

Al's long brunette hair streamed around his bare shoulders like blades of wheat moving in Summer's wind. His face flushed with hot energy and his eyes burning with fire. His green robes moved about him like great waves of sea foam as he paced the chamber. The whole scene made him look like an exotic and wild beast, wishing to be tamed by an entity stronger and more disciplined then himself.

Ed wanted him in his arms so that he could penetrate his lovely mouth with his.

He dismissed the servants with a short wave of his hand and listened to Al's rants, though his concerns bored him and made him impatient when he was on the hunt, he waited for the right time to make his move.

Finally Al stopped to take a breath, giving Ed all the time he needed. "Alphonse, Darling, when you are done with you raving would you like to head into the bedroom for a little rest and relaxation?"

Alphonse glared at him. "Don't be coy with me." he said fiercely. "Why can't you take what I have to say seriously?" He crossed his arms over his barely concealed chest, making his the cloth strain against the seam on his creamy, pale chest. "I'm not in the mood for your teasing now."

Edward smiled broadly and stood up moving behind him. "It's you who's doing the teasing love. How else do you expect me to behave with you looking so sensual, so supple, pleading me to be plucked?" He whispered hotly in his ear.

Alphonse felt some of his frustrations leave him at the shock of his brother's words. Ed took this moment to wrap Al in his arms, his fingertips lightly traced patterns on the exposed skin of Al's throat wanting him to feel his need for Al.

Al closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Oh Gods," He exclaimed. "Do you know how stunning you are?"

All reason left Alphonse but the urgent need to follow his desire of the older man standing suggestively in front on him.

Ed smiled gleefully as he saw the green anger in Al's eyes change and blaze anew with a lustful red and at the merest look of wanting he was immediately in Ed's arms.

Their kisses were short and vicious as they fought for dominance. Their hands roamed over all exposed skin. Ed moved down to Al's neck and placed an arm around Al's back, with one easy motion had Al in his arms. Al gave a shocked gasp as he was carried to Ed bed.

Al recovered and kissed Ed's eyes and cheeks, his desire for him building. He moaned at Ed's touch and gave a small grunt when Ed unceremoniously dropped him on the bed.

Ed climbed on top of his brother kissing him deeply while his fingers toyed with the fastenings of Al's robe.

Al distracted himself by running his fingers through Ed's hair untangling the plaits with fluid hand strokes. Ed's hair fell out in front of his head momentarily hiding his face from his lover before Al pulled it back. Ed broke his kiss with a moan as Al's cold fingertips touched the heat of his scalp.

Al chuckled at Ed's reaction and placing both hands on each side of Edward's head gently massaged his head. Watching with twisted glee as Edward completely fell into his brother's hands.

He enjoyed the friction he felt when Ed rocked his hips against him at the shiver that passed through him as Al ran one hand over the sensitive skin of Ed's back.

"Al." Ed sucked in his breath. "Al." He repeated bucking into Al's clothed thigh. "Al, please."

Al nodded his head.

They separated briefly to discard their clothes. Not wanting to delay their lust anymore.

Ed shuddered at the sight of his brother laying naked and shaking with want and need under him. He kissed him again trailing his hand over Al's chest, down his smooth, pale stomach, all the way down to his groin. Al bucked at the feeling and moaned in Ed's mouth. Ed loosely stroked him but it was not nearly enough for any real satisfaction. Al moaned and thrusts up trying to coax his brother to give him more.

"Ed-ward!" he growled.

Grinning, Edward didn't stop there but continued to trace Al's body to his entrance.

It was Al's turn to suck in his breath as Ed danced a finger around his opening. Ed removed the finger and spit into his palm. He used the wetness to ease the finger inside stretching Al who's body shook at the pressure.

Ed made small circular movements as he buried himself deeper making sure Al could felt as much pleasure as he felt. Ed set a pace at first driving slowly before speeding up only to slow down again. Relishing in the sounds Al was making when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"ED!"

Ed dug his head into the crevice of Al's shoulder as he continued to thrust into his brother, his stomach brushing against Al's own erection. Al let out a pleading whimper. Ed wrapped a hand around it and began to pumping keeping in time with the same pace as his own thrusts.

They were both panting and shouting and moaning each others names as wave after wave of pleasure came crushing over them.

They were so close.

Ed started to plunge faster at his brother's urging until with a low moan Al came into Ed's hand and on his stomach.

That was all Ed could take as Al's muscles clamped down tight on him and he released inside Al.

Slowly, gently pulling out of Alphonse Ed lay next to him his passion spent and thoughts of sleep started to cloud his eyes.

"Love you." Al said sleepily as he draped an arm casually over Edward's middle.

Ed kissed the top of Al's head.

"Me too." Ed managed to say before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Like I said no idea what the HEIL (random DBZ reference) I thought I was doing when I wrote this, but I am sure that some of you will find it a decent read! 


End file.
